


Breakfast In Bed

by galaxymagick



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, VIXX KEO
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:39:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxymagick/pseuds/galaxymagick
Summary: A veerrry short keo fic I started a while ago, it might turn into something more I don't know. I wouldn't call myself a writer and I wasn't going to ever post this, but here we are...please be kind ^ ^;;





	Breakfast In Bed

**Author's Note:**

> A veerrry short keo fic I started a while ago, it might turn into something more I don't know. I wouldn't call myself a writer and I wasn't going to ever post this, but here we are...please be kind ^ ^;;

Slowly opening his sleepy eyes, Jaehwan is greeted by the sun's rays peeping through the dark coloured curtains of their room. The room is colder than usual, but that doesn’t matter because he is lying next to Taekwoon and is as snug as a bug wrapped in their duvet, and since he has nowhere in particular to be, he is fine staying exactly where he is. Jaehwan moved closer to Taekwoon, wrapped his arms around his waist making sure not to wake him and sighed a little sigh of happiness. Closing his eyes Jaehwan eventually falls back to sleep for a little while longer. When he finally wakes, it's to the smell of coffee brewing. Taekwoon is obviously up and making breakfast for them both since Jaehwan is no longer wrapped around him. Jaehwan hoped Taekwoon would be bringing it back to bed because he definitely wasn't going to move from his comfy, warm spot no matter what. With a clank of bowls and cups, Taekwoon brings Jaehwan his breakfast in bed.

Quietly and gently, Taekwoon places the tray, which holds a bowl of rice, soup and a full array of side dishes, onto the side table, and leans over to kiss Jaehwan’s forehead.

“Morning sleepy”. Taekwoon says softly.

Jaehwan, still pretending to be asleep, gives him a little smile and makes the smallest ‘hmm?’ that has Taekwoon almost melting into a puddle on the bedroom floor.


End file.
